Anbu Love
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: What happens when a very oddly behaving Sasuke is stuck on a mission with his crush...


**Anbu Love**

"**Don't worry I'll do anything for your happiness…Even if I die."**

**Chapter 1**

**The Miss-Hap. **

It's just a normal day and a normal mission. Naruto and I are both Anbu's finally. Yeah, it did take years of team work and then trying to "work as one". And I found out something about myself. Yet it seems so strange. I get this dizzying feeling and my stomach does back flips every time he comes near or touches me. I feel a tightness in every muscle and my thoughts go array. I can't think and once or twice, after a moment of incoherent mumbling, I passed out. Well, I'm not positive about what is causing this, but I think I'm in love with Naruto. The thought is strange, yet in the middle of night -when I lay awake thinking and I get cold- that same idea warms me and puts me to sleep. Years ago I would of killed myself for ever considering Naruto this way, and now; presently, it seems all to natural. To see his sun-kissed blond hair and those beautiful blue eyes. His astounding smile and warm tan skin…

"Hey Sasuke you alive?" Naruto asks teasingly as he looks me in the eye.

"Yeah, Dobe, I'm still alive."

"Fuck you."

"Never" '_Gladly' _What the FUCK! Where the Hell did that come from!

My checks tense up and I run away, moving faster, pushing further. No, I won't let him catch up to me. He reads me, and I can't let him read this!

Naruto and I have been so close in the past few years, that, just by looking in the other's eyes we can read what is going on. And right now, that isn't helping me at all. I hear footsteps behind me. I'm so glad I'm the fastest Anbu. The footsteps grow louder. _"Oh, no you don't, Usuratonkachi'_

I leap from the forest floor and onto the canopy above; I hear the leaves rustle under my feet as I keep moving. Well, at least our mission will move along a little faster. I keep up the pace until my ears catch the all-to-familiar 'poof'. _'Fuck, he teleported.'_ I mentally groan and change direction, by now, Naruto and I may have run two kilometers… A kunai comes out of now where and the surprise knocks me on my ass. Damn Dobe.

He looms over my, grinning wide, making my stomach clench and flip. Damn it! I make the usual choking noise I do when some one makes me uncomfortable. He backs away a tad bit and I stand. My mind is clear and my cheeks are normal.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing"

"So, nothing made you go on a mad mans dash?"

"Shut up." Sure, he was able to aggravate me, but my mind never changed. I still wanted him. "Well, at least we got to hurry things up, remember Dobe, check up point is… Oh shit."

"What?"

"I've never gone to this area of the forest."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, WE'RE LOST?!"

"Apparently." I shrugged my shoulders. So, we may have to send a messenger hawk to Lady Tsunade, oh well… Hold on, of fuck, now I'll really get bitched out.

Naruto easily sees my facial expression drop and hears my sigh.

"So we are totally fucked?"

"Sadly."

"Way to go Captain." Naruto growls sarcastically.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi." Okay. Now he was really pissing me off. I hate it when he gets sarcastic, he doesn't know when to stop.

I give Naruto a potent glare and he shivers. Lately my glares have been troubling him and unwinding him of his bratty childish behavior. "Sorry." I mutter very softly.

He looks at me strangely. "What the Hell are **you **talking about?"

"I was the one who got us lost and threw us off track. So, me being the adult one, apologizes for my insolence." That may fire him up… "So, I'm sorry."

"What the Hell did you do with Sasuke?"

"Killed him." I sneer sarcastically. "Alright, enough fucking around," _No matter how badly I want to._ WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO ME AND MY HEAD! "We need to make a plan to find our route and steer clear of any enemy Nin. So as to avoid the contract of "Peace and Allegiance" being stolen. Don't forget, moron, we have to get this to Akureikage soon as possible. Most preferably before midnight on October 1st. Because, that was the deadline for this proposal."

Naruto dips his head in understanding, respecting my authority, and smiling -oh so dazzlingly. Son of a bitch! Why can I only focus on the dumb ass?

We head off towards the north of where we were, hopefully we can find some village to stay the night at. The sun was beginning to set and both of us know, this area -especially near Shiranakure, was not a safe place being outside at night. No matter how strong the ninja was, the creatures here would kill him/her. Naruto and I were Lady Tsunade's first choice for this. Naruto, for the Kyuubi and for the fact he had trained with late Lord Jiriya. And myself for my lately developed and more powerful Sharingan, and my understanding of "persuasion".

Today is exactly the stomach turning end of the 13th of August. And travel to Shiranakure is a seven day trial, if you're lucky enough not to die…

Naruto's face lights up. "Sasuke, I see a town."

I smile, '_so, we are semi-safe for tonight.' _"Good, now hurry up and let's go."

We hustle to the small town and stop at the mouth of the small collection of buildings. My eyes open wide as I spot ninja from an enemy village. I grab Naruto's arm and tug him aside and hide behind a building. I spin the smaller man around and scrimmage through the bag I had him bring. I pull out two sets of clothes and hold a black shirt and blue jeans up to Naruto. "Put it on." I order. He takes the clothes and does as he is told. Slipping off the Anbu uniform underneath the everyday people clothes. I follow the same procedure changing into a tight black long-sleeve shirt and black Levi's. I take both our uniforms and stuff them back in the bag. We come out from behind the building, looking nonchalant and calm. We continue towards a small run down Inn. I walk up to the building and motion for Naruto to follow, he obeys and hustles. We walk through the doors of the building and go to the desk. "Can we get a room? One or two beds would be fine, as long as there was some where to stay."

The woman at the desk quickly examined the book, understanding my urgency… She had to be Naruto and my age , seventeen or so, she looked very inexperienced… After a few moments she looks up, adjusting her large glasses.

"We have one room open, but there is just one queen-"

"It will do, how much is it?"

After paying the girl for our room we head up to the top floor and go to our room.

This hadn't been my first time to Shiranakure, I had gone there with a couple Jonin and other Anbu that I didn't really know… I came back carrying the bodies of all my fallen comrades. I had to go into the ER for severe injuries, because I came back practically half dead… I was lucky I made it back at all.

"Hey Sasuke, what's this area like? I mean, Granny Tsunade said you had been here or at least in Shiranakure before…"

"It's dreadful," I answer bleakly, very displeased by the subject. "I had been to the Demon Village before; it was hell on earth. Out of ten people, I was the only one who made it back. Not to brag, although I was in the ER, under severe life threatening circumstances. There were several times the medics thought I would die."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. " How? Are their ninja that strong?"

"Naruto, their ninja literally are demons.

Naruto shook and gave me a worried gaze. I soften my gaze from the cold distant looked that my eyes gave. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll bring you home. I'll take you back home alive."

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Very Friendly Display**_

We lie there quiet but in fear, in the distance we can hear the screams of people the Demon Nin took as prey. We scoot closer together. The night was cold and we try -try real hard- not to end up touching each other on the mattress. I stare at wide blue eyes, he is so shaken up. Poor Angel.

I commonly gave Naruto "Angel" as a mental nick name. Like hell I'd ever say it to him. Well, that is if he-

"Hey Sasuke, I'm really cold."

"So am I"

"Can I snuggle up to you?"

'_What the fuck! No not good! No! No! NO! NO! Don't do it!'_

I sigh and raise a brow. "Why do you want that all of a sudden?"

"Because, I'm freezing my ass off." He scowls, keeping his voice down and putting icy hands; that match my own, to my face. Shivers ran through my body, and it wasn't just from the cold.

I gave a growl and open up my arms. Naruto ties his arms around my body and pushes his head against my chest. He looks so cute there. He closes his beautiful blue orbs and tries to drift to sleep… His eyes open wide and he looks up at me. I know what the problem is. God fuckin' damn it! I need to control my body a little better. Be fore he notices I had my eyes open I close them, and I curse my attraction to Naruto.

"Sasuke, did your um… you know… did **that** jump?"

'_Fuck'_

My right eye slowly opens. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about asshole. Your dick jumped in arousal!"

"Sorry, but you weren't the one who caused it." I growl sarcastically.

"Then who were you dreaming about? Kiba?"

"No."

"Shikamaru."

"No." He better drop it soon, or I'm dropping his ass on the floor.

"Choji."

"YUCK!" Naruto burst out laughing at my reaction…He is such a pain in my ass. I push him off the bed and turn away from his direction.

"Sasuke…" I hear him whine.

"Fuck you."

"When and where." He says a tad bit more seriously. I made the choking noises again and Naruto cracks up hysterically.

"Fuck off." I sigh and close my eyes.

Naruto crawls back onto the bed and lies behind me, wrapping his arms around my body. Of course, the jokes never end…… But nonetheless, I love the closeness. Yet, in order to stay calm, I move away and look him in the eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Finishing my snuggling."

"Get away."

"But…"

"No but's."

"Yes Dad."

"Shut the fuck up." I growl anger boiling in my chest.

"I want to be closer to you though." I hear Naruto softly mutter.

"You what?" I question.

"Nothing." He sneers at me.

"No, tell me." I want him to say it again so I know I wasn't imagining it.

"Never."

"Quite being a child."

"Quite getting hard in your sleep."

Then I snap, that little bastard. "Then quite mumbling about how you want to be closer to me you fucking fagot!"

Silence echoes into the room and I see small streams slide down Naruto's face. No, I made him cry. Fuck… I place a hand on the Angel's face. The flesh was soft, warm, and wet. I scoot closer and lift up his descending face so I can look him in the eye. Why did me saying that make him cry?

"Wh-what?" He says, with a bite in his trembling voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He lifts sad eyes and looks at me making sure what I said was true. He smiles weakly. I lift my hand and wipe away his tears. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes Sasuke, I forgive you."

"That's good. Now lets go to sle-"

A loud blood-curtailing screech interrupts me. We both shudder and look terrified at one another. We both knew the scream was still a couple kilometers away, but it was still just as disturbing as being there to see the kill.

Naruto's eyes grow wide and I quickly ponder ways to comfort him… So we talk, we talk for an hour or so, but when sleep tries to wash over me, I tell Naruto I'm to tired to keep up our reminiscing. He just smiles.

"Well, then don't forget my good night kiss."

To tired to really make a coherent thought I lean in and gently peck his lips… Oh, SON OF A BITCH!

Naruto's gaze goes from cocky to shock. I blush, but can't hide this time… Damn it!

"You- you like me? I- isn't that why you kissed me just now?" Naruto asks, his eyes trying to hide the growing glee. Wait, what? Glee? Did he like it?

"Uh um… Wh-why do you… as-ask?"

"I wanted to know. You never let me know stuff like this." My heart sends waves of guilt throughout my body. I have to, and I have to do it now.

"Yes, Naruto I-I like you a lot." …Where is it? …The laughing, the teasing and the name calling where is-

Sweet and soft lips cover my own. _'No way' _Arms wrap around my shoulders and I wrap mine around his waist, and pull him closer. Yes, this is what I want. More, try to get more. _'No you need to stop this foolishness now.' _I ignore myself conscious, because I want this proximity of rivalry and friendship to end. I want love, compassion, desire, lust, need, and greed; that's what I want.

He slides his calloused hands under my shirt and pull it off after we break apart. My stomach now exposed to the cool air I rip off Naruto's shirt to render him in the same predicament, no same state. I let my head fall to his neck and start sucking on the side of his jugular. Licking it and nipping the flesh. He whimpers slightly and lets me continue. I trail down further, to his beautiful and shinning tan chest. I latch myself onto a tender nipple and start sucking. I let my left hand play with the one left in the cool night air. He begins to moan. I decide laying wasn't what I want, so I lie Naruto down on his back and settle myself between spread legs. I start kissing my way down his body until my chin rests on a bulge in his pants. Perfect.

"Angel."

"Huh?" He answers with a gapping mouth and heavy eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

"Uh huh."

That's all it took. I unzip his pants and free the hard length. _'Holy shit, he had to at least be nine inches! Ten and a half at the most! And that would mean him and I would match in length.' _I shook the thought from my head and began focussing on the reddish head of Naruto's cock. I hastily put the tip in and started sucking. Slowly I made my way down, sucking harder with the more I add. I felt Naruto squirm underneath me as his cock twitches. I have to do more, I want more, I want it all. I took a deep breathe through my nose and took Naruto in until the head hit my tonsils.

"Ha, ah. AH! Sasu!"

He came just as I was starting to pull away. I began swallowing the delicious liquid as it hit my tongue. Gaw, he tastes so damn good.

I was pulling the cock from my mouth and listening to Naruto groan in complaint. "Jeez, you're greedy."

"Ngh, Sasu."

"Naruto," I began to say as I remove Naruto's pants and push my hand against his ass. Making sure I put pressure on the hole I want to fill so badly. "Can I? Naruto, can I fuck you, please. Please tell me I can Angel."

"Yeah, g-go ahead, I'm yours. Use me. Use me like you've dreamt of."


End file.
